I've Got A Feeling
by Blackbirdox
Summary: Finn figures out that the only way to move past his failed relationships is to find comfort in a new one.


**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Glee. However, I certainly wouldn't mind having the rights to Puck.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing for Glee so I hope it turns out well. It was written for CorkyConlon as a trade off for the fantastic Puck one-shot she wrote me and because she's always more than willing to spazz with me. I hope you like it, Cam. And that anyone else who reads it does too. :) **

Finn is confused. Granted, it's not exactly a rare feeling for him to experience and he probably does experience it more than he should- like when he's reading or talking to someone or when Brittany tries to explain to him why the square root of four is rainbows- but he's never quite been confused like this before. More to the point, he's never been confused over a girl like this before.

English class has become difficult for him- for reasons other than the academics because that's always been difficult for him. The problem sits directly across from him. The problem is named Camille Hansen. The problem is _amazing._

There's just something about Cam that sets her apart from all the other girls he's fallen for- Quinn and Rachel and that girl in the third grade who shared her cookies with him. They were all special in their own way and they were all special to Finn but Cam is just exceptional. She's kind and smart and friendly and the fact that she's also stunning doesn't hurt anything. Well, except for his English grade because Finn tends to spend more staring at Cam than actually focusing on his work.

He'd always thought she was pretty and he always remembered her being nice but he had never really noticed her until his entire world got turned upside down. Now he realizes that might have been a mistake because he could have avoided said world turning in the first place. He never would have been crushed by Quinn or gone through that God-awful Rachel obsessed phase in the first place. And he probably would have been a lot happier.

In fact, he knows he would have been because Cam has the ability to make Finn happy without even really having to try. She's always there to offer a comforting smile or to say something to make him laugh or to slip him an answer or two when the teacher isn't looking. Most importantly, there's nothing complicated about being around her. And after everything he's gone through, that's a welcome change.

The first time Finn realizes he kind of sort of likes her is when they're paired up on an in class poetry assignment. She actually appreciates his contributions and even though she draws the line at naming their character Drizzle, Cam promises him that it's a good name and that Quinn has no idea what she's talking about. She also gets him an A.

Finn realizes he really does like her- quite a lot- when she invites him over to her house to study. Instead of actually studying, she just sits there and listens to him while he vents about the fact that Rachel can be more than a little annoying sometimes and that Quinn was kind of a bitch and that Puck needs to do numerous explicit things to himself for stealing Quinn from him when he could have easily had any other girl in school. Cam doesn't say a word until she's finished and when she finally does; it's comforting and supportive and cheers him right up. She also gives him a hug.

Finn starts to think he's falling in love with her when she surprises him and shows up at Glee club.

And at the end of that meeting, Finn is certain he loves her.

When the room has cleared and he's left alone with her, she smiles sheepishly and blushes a little and begins to ramble about how she's not sure if she can actually sing or not and that she hopes she didn't embarrass him by coming. The notion is so ridiculous that it makes him laugh. And then he only laughs harder when her blush deepens.

When Cam opens her mouth again, Finn takes his chance and on a whim, gathers her into his arms and kisses her forcefully, effectively silencing her before she can say anything else.

The kiss is pretty brief and it ends much quicker than Finn would have liked it to but the brilliant smile that spreads across Cam's face as he pulls away is probably one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. And he couldn't be more pleased to know that he caused it.

Finn winds up smiling as well as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I've uh, been wanting to do that for a long time," he admits with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

Cam laughs and tells him that she's glad he finally has. She also kisses him again.

Finn's mind is awhirl with possibilities as he tangles his fingers into her hair and deepens the kiss and for the first time in a long time, he truly feels happy. Being with Cam is so new and so exciting and it just feels _right._ And even though all of his new found feelings both confuse and overwhelm him, he doesn't doubt them.

Not one bit.


End file.
